We Are But Pieces
We Are But Pieces is a slenderblog that began in September 2012. It is a continuation of the slenderverse originating in the slenderblog Sleep/Is/For/The/Weak. It utilizes the same twitter account and directly follows after the events of the first blog. The first entry of the blog was posted on September 20, 2012. Much like its predecessor, We Are But Pieces, attempts to reinvent previously established tropes in The Slender Man Mythos in order to take them in a new direction. It also adds aspects that include other areas of the occult. Plot and Story Arcs Opening Act: Never Forget Following the events of the previous blog, (/~/) has decided to continue keeping track of the ongoing events. His reasons for starting a new blog are based on his belief that his previous blog has become redundant. That events no longer lend themselves to finding logic, but instead to inform the world of the dangers that exist. Act II: A Side Game Begins The Lady of Heart has been captured by a piece of The Black Court. In order to save her life, (/~/) has to complete a side game. The one catch being that he cannot play the game himself. Instead others must take part in his place. Thus beginning a new challenge that he must face, acting as a guide and relying on others. Act III: Stained Hands and Broken Hearts As the side game continues to unfold of the fate of The Lady of Heart remains in the hands of the participants. (/~/)'s faith in the White Court has begun to waver as strange coincidences begin to crop up. He finally snaps at The Fallen Queen, but is surprised to find his anger being rewarded by none other than HABIT itself. Act IV: Pandora's Box? After nearly being killed at the hands of Mr. Stitches, The Lady of Heart comes into contact with the camera left by Gloria Cready. After studying it's contents she is prompted to sketch several images of locations and a mysterious individual. Together the White Court head to a town called Freedom City to search for answers. Act V: The Unnamed Entries Following the events taking place in Freedom City, posts on the blog have been written by Jane. Due to events not yet fully revealed, (/~/) has entered a strange apathetic state and refuses to post. While HABIT has told Jane that her days are coming to an end. Style The blog itself is comprised of 112 entries and generally updates on a weekly basis. It is currently comprised of entries that include: Standard entries written from the perspective of the author, chat logs, cryptic messages, videos, and photos. Characters Previous characters from Sleep/Is/For/The/Weak as well as newly introduced individuals make an appearance. This includes the following: HABIT Aligned *John - Protagonist and author of the of the blog and twitter account. Following events that transpired in S/I/F/T Weak he only refers to himself using the symbol (/~/). In the court, he is called a White Courier. *Jane - John's girlfriend. Despite being portrayed as a sheltered girl from John's perspective, she reveals that her role in the ongoing events is nothing at all like a bystander. She is revealed as The Lady of Heart by The Fallen Queen in the last arc of S/I/F/T Weak. *The Fallen Queen - Originally believed to be another hacker. Her true identity is later revealed to be that of John's ex-girlfriend Kat. She appears to be the most well-versed in the events that are currently transpiring. Her and John have a falling out due to the stress he experiences as a result of Jane's abduction. She has since then not appeared in any events. *The Blood Witch - An exceedingly attractive woman, who introduces herself as Cassidy. She is rather secretive in regards to her background. Following an incident where John and Jane prevent it from escalating out of control, she tells them that she is a "vampire." She aid's in Jane's retrieval. *The Ripped Suit Man - During a meeting with John, he reveals his name as Alexander Anderson and that he was previously a police officer. The details as to why he became involved in these events seem to involve an investigation of some sort. It is implied that he had encountered The Slender Man during this investigation. *Lenny - An individual that (/~/) and The Lady of Heart discover to be the mysterious man that she had sketched. He explains to them that he was once a member of a White Court and formerly a rook. After viewing the photos from Gloria's camera he fell unconscious. Upon awakening he seems to have undergone a change in personality and happily agrees to aid them, though the reasons for this have yet to be explained. *Freddie - An associate of Cassidy, who originally gave John the log from HABIT. He participated in the retrieval of The Lady of Heart due to his connection with Cassidy, but was later formally inducted into the White Court just prior to the events of Act IV. *The Rake - It has a thin build and an albino skin tone. It is notable for it's jet black eyes and long claw-like appendages. It appears very sparingly, generally only for the purposes of protecting certain members of The White Court. It has been revealed as a piece from previous iterations of the game. *HABIT - An entity that invites John and Jane to partake in a game originally promising protection from the Slender Man, but in actuality testing their worth to see if they would be of "use" to it. It had presented John with a log as a reward for good behavior, but the reason behind it is still unknown. Lately, it has told Jane of an impending doom, but the the cause and the reason are not yet known. Slender Man Aligned *Matt Dowland - Matt is revealed to be Rabbit #30 in S/I/F/T Weak. He first meets Jane, mistaking her to be John who had been using the alias C in their conversations. Under orders from The Slender Man, he attempts to kill Jane. During this attempt he is also wounded by Jane, but is later seen alive during John's first move against The Slender Man's pieces. He may represent a black knight as warned by The Fallen Queen. This is later confirmed following strange whispers that inform John that he is in fact a "black knight." *Theo Carson - Theo is a man who meets John while attempting to recruit new individuals as pieces of the board. He is revealed by Jane to have been present on the day of John's entry as a White Courier. His current status was critical following an attack by The Rake. He may represent a black sage as warned by The Fallen Queen. *Alicia Carson - A girl that John once spoke to in order to gain information regarding the Slender Man. She later reappears while John and Jane are with Lenny and reveals herself to be a member of The Black Court. She has yet to make another appearance. *Mr. Stitches - A member of the black court who kidnaps Jane following her birthday. After hosting a game that would determine her fate, he tortured her over the course of three nights. He was eventually stopped through the combined efforts of Cassidy and Freddie. He states his name and title as Mr. Stitches, "The Black Courier." However according to Jane he bares the same face as John. The reason why is currently unknown. *Unknown Man - An individual seen with other members of The Black Court during John's second run-in with Theo. His identity as of yet is unknown, but based on his actions he is either actively aiding or a member of The Black Court itself. *Unknown Man #2 - An individual seen by John, who is apparently another piece of the board. Beyond this their identity remains unknown. *Unknown Woman - An individual seen by John, who is apparently another piece of the board. Beyond this their identity remains unknown. *The Widow - An individual who shows up following the aftermath of Jane's retrieval. According to Jane the person had a feminine voice and took The Black Courier away announcing that she (Jane) should no longer bother them. She later posted on Mr. Stitches' blog revealing her name. *Slender Man - Stalks John and several other characters in the blog. It's overall intentions are unclear, but has since been unseen by any of the characters following The Trials of Habit Unknown Alliance *Gloria Cready - An individual that has visited John through unknown means late during the night. She has been referenced by The Rake and Alexander Anderson. John describes her as a young girl no older than 15 (Actual age 12). Her goals seem to involve meeting with Jane, though her reasons for this are unknown. It is revealed that she was once a former Rook of a Black Court in a previous iteration of the game. She is eventually "freed" from the game. *Alexis Carson - A former courier of the Black Court and mother of Theo and Alicia. She reveals herself to John and Jane following the destruction of another 'Artifact'. She asks them to save the lives of her children prior to being "freed". Others *Mitchel - Kat's new boyfriend whom John assaulted during his last conversation with Kat. He is unaware of the events that are currently taking place involving The Slender Man, HABIT, and the two courts. External Links Blog Twitter Account Side Game Blog Category:Blog Series